Talking Infected
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: A girl comes across Alice's path and reveals a way to make the infected humans a little easier to live with.  ONE SHOT


**One Shot**

Alice looked to the left and then the right. The world around was nothing but a wasteland. All of the infected people were somewhere else and those who had remained were now dead. There was absolutely no one around. The air was still and quiet. It had been years since the virus consumed the world and the only way to survive was to keep on moving. She filled her motorcycle up with gas and looked around once more. This time she saw a girl standing there just staring at her. Alice sighed and pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at the girl.

"Wait," the girl said holding up her hand. This startled Alice a bit. The girl looked almost exactly like those infected with the T-virus. Her skin was pale and dirty and she was extremely skinny. Her hair was long, brown, and stringy along with torn clothing. Also, her eyes looked the same as any infected person. But this girl spoke. "Do not be alarmed. Like most things in the world, this can be explained.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, not lowering her gun.

"My name Mandy, Alice," she replied. Alice shot the girl in the chest out of frustration. But the girl remained standing. Not only was this infected girl speaking, she knew Alice's name. "Now that was just rude. If you want to understand me fully, you won't kill me." Alice still refused to lower her gun. "I'm not going to bite I promise." Alice finally lowered her gun wearily, but kept a firm hold on it.

"Why do you know my name?" Alice asked.

"I knew everyone who worked in and for the hive back in Raccoon City," Mandy replied. "When you're a super genius, there's not much to do. Though, I'm not a super genius anymore."

"So what are you?"

"I'm just a normal, infected girl." Mandy sat down cross-legged and sighed. Alice sat next to her and looked at her.

"So will you tell me what you really are? Normal infected girls don't talk," Alice said, being friendly now.

"I'm a different experiment created by the Umbrella Corporation. They were designing a different virus called the B-virus. It was used to kick up the brain's capacity for information and help the brain retain information easier. My mother was the one who was in charge of the project. I volunteered, mostly because in school everyone made fun of me for being stupid. The project was a success. I became the smartest person alive," Mandy explained.

"So what happened? You were there when the T-virus was released into the air-conditioning?" Alice asked. Mandy nodded.

"The queen informed me right away and I found my way to the main room. We talked about the possible outcomes and found a solution that was best for everyone." This time Mandy was talking quietly.

"So you helped her come to the conclusion to kill everyone?" Mandy nodded again sadly. "How could you make that decision?"

"Think about it, they would have died anyway, the T-virus would have killed them. And if those bastards from Umbrella decided to send a team down to turn Queen off, thus letting out all of the infected people. But that wasn't much of a problem. We knew that they would try to cover up the incident so the infected people wouldn't reach the surface. Then they opened it and Raccoon City went straight to hell. After that, so did the world." Mandy clenched her hand into a fist. "Everything would have been fine if they hadn't been so worried about their own ass."

"So how come you didn't become like the rest of the infected humans?" Alice asked.

"The B-virus. I lost my super genius, but I was able to retain a normal amount of information. If I could get to the hive in Raccoon City I could get more of the B-virus and have all of those things inhale it. Then they would be just like me. But as a cover up, Umbrella blew the fuck out of that city, including the entrance to the hive. And queen is useless because you refused to kill your little friend so that guy fried her permanently." Mandy was somewhat glaring at Alice as she recalled these memories.

"How do you know about that?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was in a different room watching the entire thing from the security camera feed. I got out when the lab people reopened the hive. Since I've had no need for food or rest, I wandered around informing everyone of what Umbrella did. Too bad most of everyone turned into zombies," Mandy shrugged. "Although I heard about other hives all around the world so my plan is to find them and infect everyone in them. I may be able to talk, but I'm still infected and can pass it on. But before that, I'm going to see if I can get into the hive with the B-virus." Mandy stood up and brushed off her jeans, though it wouldn't matter. They were stained with blood and torn to shreds. Alice stood up as well. "You better get out of here, they infected humans will catch your scent. They don't attack their own so I'm safe, but you're not." Alice nodded and walked over to her motorcycle.

"Thank you," she said to Mandy. Mandy nodded and walked the opposite direction. Alice looked down at her radio and heard a broadcast asking for help with a location. She put on her helmet and drove down the road towards the location said on the broadcast.

**A/N: I know it's a short one shot, but it's supposed to be right before the opening scene with the real Alice in the third Resident Evil movie. R&R please.**

**-VDG**


End file.
